Titans Oneshots
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: A series if drabbles on our favorite Teen Titans couples. DROPPED. NO LONGER TAKING REQUESTS.
1. Chapter 1 Robstar: Princesses

**I have been obsessing over Teen Titans lately, mainly Flinx and Robstar. So, I decided to get my feels out now. These are really my only TT couples, So don't expect much more. Though, if you really want another couple, send me a review or PM. Flinx is chapter 2.**

Princess-

"Oh Robin!~" Starfire cried one afternoon.

Robin smiled at his girlfriend. "Yeah, Star?"

"I have discovered something most wonderful today!"

"What is it?"

"The Disney Princesses!"

Robin chuckled and shook his head. Figures that Star would like Disney. "They are the most romantic and wonderful of things! I must request that we rent more of these movies!"

"What did you watch?"

"The Little Mermaid! And Mulan. And Pocahontas. And..."

He motioned for her to stop. "Where did you watch so many?"

"There was a "mara-thon" on the Disney channel."

He nodded. "What do you want to see?"

"Cinderella, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, most of all Mulan 2!"

"Why that one the most?"

She squealed and gleefully flew onto the couch. He joined her, one arm around her shoulder.

"It reminds me of us!"

"How?"

"Chang (**I forgot his name**) starts out very cold and serious, And doesn't like to have fun at all."

Robin slumped in the cushion. Is that what she thought of him?

"But then he gets more romantic, and realizes that he can have a little fun!"

He perked up a bit.

"...and he realizes also that Mulan will love him no matter what."

He blinked and looked at her surprised. She had a shy smile on her face. A smile graced his face as well. She somehow always managed to surprise him, catch him off guard. He always had so many walls up around his heart, but she easily managed to break them down with a simple smile.

"...well, I'm sure Mulan knows how much he loves her too."

He leaned down to kiss her, and he knew that his princess would always be there to warm his heart.•


	2. Chapter 2 Flinx: Slowing down

**This is my promised Flinx! I really love this couple, and I'm glad so many others do too. But, for some reason, they are so hard to write! I hope you like my best attempt.**

Kid Flash P.O.V

I zoom by life in, you could say, a flash.

It's hard to sit still and smell the roses.

Roses...thinking of Jinx, I just remembered she never told me what she did with them. I should totally ask her...

Anyways, I don't have much time to appreciate things nowadays. I just kinda fly by and hope I see it all. Roses were always just a blur of red.

...That is, until she grabbed my head and shoved it into a flower garden.

Literally. When I told her I hadn't actually smelt flowers for like six years, she grabbed my head and shoved it forward.

"I mean, come on! You speed through life," she yelled "so, anything could happen! Stop and enjoy things before it's all gone. Look at the beautiful around you dammit! You helped me see it, so you should too."

I looked up with wide eyes, and I fell for her more.

I plucked one of the roses. I held it out to her, slowly placing it in her hand instead of leaving it somewhere or switching it for something(I got her panties once. It was awesome until she hexed me).

"Well, I'm looking at something beautiful now," I said. Her pale skin burnt pink, and she looked away.

"I-Idiot, you see roses all the time, Since you leave them every damn where."

I smiled, grabbed her chin, looking into her eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant."

She gripped the flower tightly. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why me? I'm not special...I'm bad...bad luck."

I look at her in shock. She thinks she's bad still. Oh no no no. I wasn't going to let her think like that for long.

"Why? Well, you kick ass. If I wasn't so fast, you would totally kick my butt."

She smiled a little, just a little. Getting there.

"You're smart. Most of my plans are just me rushing in, and even your old team caught me that way. But your plans always work."

Her smile grew just a little more.

"You're totally hot. At least by my standards. You know I like goth chicks (**A/N: In that race comic, he flirts with Raven and Argent, and is going out with Jinx. I'm sensing a pattern) **and you technically fit that description. And the horn hair and platform shoes, enough to make anyone melt."

She just flat out laughed. Score for me! I usually can barely get her to smile!

"And were willing to change. That shows true strength and goodness. Knowing your problem, and being willing to fix it."

Her look softened. I took her face in my hands, and looked into her cat-like yes.

"Really, you're just Jinx, and that's all I need."

She smiles, and puts her hand over mine. I lean forward, he let her know I'd slow down, maybe never even move again, as long as she's there with me.•


	3. Chapter 3 BBRae: Alone time

**I've always kind of shipped BBRae, but I've never attempted something for them, so I don't know their characters very well. Wish me luck!**

"You'll be gone all day!?" Beast Boy whined.

"Sorry BB, but they're having some technical difficulties down in Steel City."

"My apologies, Beast Boy, but we have been planning this for sometime."

"Sorry Beast Boy, but she's right. We've put this off for awhile."

Beast Boy slumped his shoulders. He swiveled his head towards Raven, who was sitting on the couch reading.

"Are YOU going anywhere?"

"No."

"Yes!" He smiled. At least he wouldn't be alone.

Starfire waved to him as she and Robin walked out the door hand in hand. Cyborg fist-bumped before he left.

The moment after everyone left, though, feelings of boredom and loneliness swept over him. What was he supposed to do? He beat his new video game, And Cy couldn't play with him. He wasn't hungry, and he didn't feel like training. He sat on the couch, on the far right of Raven. He found himself staring at her. She bit her lip every so slightly as she turned the page, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She made a soft hum whenever she saw something interesting.

'_I guess she's kinda cute.'_

He shook his head. He shouldn't think like that. Especially when she was very capable, and usually willing, to kill him.

She lifted he eyes up from her book. "Why are you staring at me?"

He jumped. "OH! I was staring? Totally didn't notice! Haha, dude, sorry! Ha...ha..ha..."

She shook her head and went back to her book. He shook the back of his head.

_'Since when did I think 'a Raven like that?'_ he wondered.

He was still staring at her, wondering how she was being so darn cute.

She caught him again. She closed her book. "Are you going to keep staring at me?"

He blinked. He scoot forward, until he was right next to her she got in close to her face, a pondering look on his.

"Ya' know, you're cute. Like, pretty."

Her cheeks became ever so slightly pink. It felt...nice, when he said that. She turned away, like she would ever let him know that.

"Where'd that come from?" she asked, trying to keep her voice monotone.

"I dunno, it just hit me. What is it?"

She stood up. "H-How should I know?" She replied, her voice cracking a bit.

He transformed into a hummingbird, and flit around her face. She swat him a few times. "Get out of my face-"

She swat him and caught him off guard. He transformed back, and they fell over. He landed on top of her, arms over her head.

"Woah, sorry."

He looked down at the girl beneath him. She had one eyes closed, and her short purple hair was sprawled out. Her cloak had fallen over one shoulder, and her legs were twisted. She wasn't cute now, she was...hit.

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"You're kinda hot, Raven."

She couldn't keep her cheeks in check, and they turned pink. "Uhh..."

He grabbed her wrists and started getting closer to her face. "Like, woah."

"...Beast Boy?" she whispered. She hated herself for it, but she wanted him to get closer.

"Raven..."

"Greetings! We forgot The necessary mo-"

Starfire looked at them on the floor, faces inches away from each other. She turned beet red. "Oh. My apologies. You may continue."

Raven blinked, and pushed him off. "We weren't...I wasn't...he didn't..."

"We were totally about to."

"No."

"Like, yeah!"

"No."

"Dude, we did."

"No, didn't."

Starfire just grabbed the money she came for and flew out. She had learned that when lover's have a spat, it's best to leave them alone.

"Why is it bad!." BB continued.

"Because..."

"Because why, Raven?"

He seemed serious. Like it really hurt that she didn't want to kiss him.

"Because we are...teammates."

"Starfire and Robin."

"I'm older than you."

"By like a year and a half!"

She looked down. Embarassment and saddness were not emotions she felt often, and she understood why. It felt terrible.

"Because...it would probably be bad."

"Wha? No."

"Yes."

"It's my turn to say no and be right. No, it wouldn't suck."

"How do you know..."

"I'll show you."

Her head shot up. "Wait-"

It was too late. He had placed a feather light kiss on her lips. She froze.

"There, see, fine." He grabbed her hand. "I know what happens When you're scared, and I'm scared to see what happens when you're sad."

He smiled widely, and she let out a quiet, breathy chuckle. His smile only grew wider. It was almost impossible to get her laugh, especially him.

"Can I do it again?" he asked quietly. She gave him a small nod. He leaned forward again and gave her another kiss, putting more pressure on her lips. They pulled away, their eyes meeting.

"Woah."

"..."

"I see why Rob and Star like that so much."

"...I guess."

"Do you want to try and understand it again?"

"...yes."

As they kissed again, Beast Boy realized that being alone with Raven wasn't bad at all, rather, it was something his lips would never forget.•


End file.
